Gilbert G.P. Guilford
''' Gilbert G.P. Guilford '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is the confidant and personal knight of Holy Britannian Empire Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. He leads the Glaston Knights after Andreas Darlton's death. History Code Geass Gilbert G.P. Guilford helped Princess Cornelia li Britannia to establish Area 18 before entering Area 11. Shorlty after arriving with Cornelia, Guilford informs Jeremiah Gottwald of his demotion. After entering Area 11, Guilford continues to help Cornelia hunt for Zero. He along with Cornelia destroys several rebel strongholds, but find no clues to his whereabouts. When Cornelia sets up a trap for Zero at the Saitama Ghetto by simulating the conditions in Shinjuku Ghetto and just when she believed that she cornered him, however, Zero, who is actually C.C. who donned Lelouch's Zero costume, reveals "himself" to the Britannian Military, distracting Cornelia from her plans. However, Cornelia orders Guilford to command the Britannian Military to allow Zero to escape, believing that he already has an escape route since "he" revealed "himself". During the Battle of Narita with the Japan Liberation Front, he squares off against Kyoshiro Tohdoh's Burai Kai in his Gloucester. The battle's aftermath revealed that all the Burai Kai Knightmare Frames had been abandoned, indicating that Tohdoh had been forced to retreat. Guilford continues to serve Cornelia until she was injured in the Black Rebellion. During the rebellion, he and the Glaston Knights ultimately routed the Black Knights, capturing Tohdoh and many other leading members. One year later, Guilford is still waiting for Cornelia to return, as she disappeared after the Black Rebellion. After Governor Calares is killed, Guilford serves as temporary Governor in Area 11. When Zero returns, taking refuge in the Chinese Consulate, Guilford tries to goad him into a duel by staging a public execution of the captured Black Knights. Zero uses the compartmentalized floor plating to dump the entire contigent of Britannian Knightmares, as well as the prisoners, onto Chinese Federation soil, allowing the Black Knights to easily dispatch the confused Britannians. Two of the Glaston Knights are killed in the battle. During the attack on Princess Nunnally vi Britannia's transport as she was being escorted to Area 11, Guilford unexpectedly arrives piloting the recent mass-production model Vincent accompanied by the remaining Glaston Knights. Though the units prove superior at first, largely due to their flight capacity whereas the Black Knights' Knightmares were confined to the ship, Kallen Kozuki turned the tables with her upgraded Guren Flight-Enabled Version, using it's long range radiation blast to destroy two more of the Glaston Knights' Gloucesters and Guilford's Vincent, injuring him before he manages to eject. He is seen piloting another Vincent during the opening ceremony for the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, where he is angered by Suzaku Kururugi's refusal to order an attack on the crowd after they all dress up as Zero to spurn Britannia. Prior to the Second Battle of Japan, Lelouch uses his Geass on Guilford to make him believe that he is actually Cornelia, turning him to his side. He follows his orders and accompanies him back to the Tokyo Settlement where the second assault would begin. During the midst of the battle, Lelouch orders him to attack the Britannian forces and to kill Suzaku which confuses him. However, still believing that he is Cornelia, obeys the orders and attacks the forces. Guilford sacrifices himself to push Lelouch outside of the blast radius of the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, telling him to live on. Guilford is revealed to have survived, though at the time, he seems to require a crutch and wears dark sunglasses which covers his eyes. After it is revealed he survived, he is seen next to Cornelia who is recovering after being shot by Prince Schneizel el Britannia. He still addresses her as princess, to which she replies that he still calls her even if she was not one. During the public execution, Guilford is seen with Cornelia and the remaining members who witnesses Lelouch's assassination. He is seen alongside Cornelia in a photo of Villetta Nu and Kaname Ohgi's wedding. Personality Guilford is a staunch and unwaveringly loyal Knight to Cornelia, with a ferocious dedication to her. He has personally risked his life on several occasions to protect her. Like Darlton, he does not appear to be particularly concerned with the rampant racism spreading in the military regarding Elevens, and treats Suzaku Kururugi with respect. Guilford is quick-witted and intelligent, making swift use of protocol to step in for the good of his country in the absence of Cornelia, taking charge of Area 11 following the death of it's Governor. He is a first-rate Knightmare Frame pilot, able to hold his own against Tohdoh and proved himself to be superior to Lelouch in Knightmare warfare, Lelouch being unwilling to fight him fairly in a one-on-one scenario. Guilford's love for Cornelia was ultimately revealed to be greater than his loyalty to Britannia. When asked a contradictory question by Lelouch being "evil", Guilford simply noted that his justice lies with Cornelia, and was Geassed to make Lelouch look like Cornelia. He turned his back on Britannia in his aftermath, even apparently giving up his life to save Lelouch who he believed was Cornelia after the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead was fired. Quotes *"Your highness you must survive, for Princess Euphemia's honor as well. Go now, because my lady I am the Knight you chose to champion you, therefore I must be the one who stays and fights." Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protective Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gunmen Category:Spear Users Category:In Love Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Guardians